


Reminiscing

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2019 [3]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Demeter and Bombalurina remember how they met and helped each other.





	Reminiscing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2019. The prompt is 'lost'.

"Hey, Deme." Bombalurina's voice preceded the feel of her pressing up against Demeter's back.

She gladly leaned back into Bombalurina's warmth. "Hey, Bomba."

"Rumpus, you're _freezing_." Bombalurina wrapped her arms around Demeter to better share body heat. "What were you thinking about that you didn't notice how cold it is?"

Demeter nuzzled her head under Bombalurina's chin, smiling when Bombalurina took advantage of the opportunity for a friendly grope. "I was just remembering when we met. I was so lost and confused. You gave me a place to stay and helped me find my place in the Tribe."

"I was just as lost as you in some ways," Bombalurina replied, nuzzling her chin between Demeter's ears. "You helped me just as much as I helped you."

Demeter purred, smiling as she snuggled closer to her mate. "Despite everything I went through, I wouldn't change any of it."

"What? Seriously?" Bombalurina gently pushed Demeter back so they could look at each other. "Why not?"

Demeter nodded, rubbing her cheek against the back of Bombalurina's hand on her shoulder. "Yes. All of the garbage I went through led me to you. That is the one thing I can _never_ regret."

"Oh, Deme." Tears glimmering in her eyes, Bombalurina leaned in to kiss Demeter.

By the time they parted to catch their breath, both of them were purring and their tails had twined into a lovers' knot. "I love you, Bomba."

"I love you, too, Dems."


End file.
